Solo una noche (Oneshot)
by Frezerox
Summary: ¿Porque? ¿Que hice mal? Sollozaba Kirito en los brazos de Asada luego del terrible suceso que había sucedido hoy... P.D: Aunque no es KiriAsu leeanlo, es KiriAsa


**Bueno Bueno..Que raro se siente xD Volver a escribir luego de mucho tiempo jeje 10 o 11 meses debe ser? En fin, buscando un mail me acorde de mi cuenta de Fanfiction y como acababa de ver SAO lo cual me apasiono vine a compartir mis locas historias por aquí. Sin más vacilación… comencemos!**

 **P.D: Dedicado a ese Fandom (creo era xD) que me deleitaron con sus Fics del dia del padre.** _ **Magnifico!**_

Era temprano, la brisa matutina cubría las calles y todo se encontraba en un estado de plena armonía. Un muchacho caminaba tranquilamente por la acera con rumbo a su secundaria, vestía un uniforme de un color negro al igual que su pelo; sus ojos eran de un color plateado que reflejaban los primeros rayos de sol que se filtraban entra la brisa. Era alto y su contextura física lograba intimidar si se lo miraba físicamente. Efectivamente este muchacho era Kazuto Kirigaya, alias Kirito, el muchacho que sobrevivió a Sword Art Online y fue el encargado de salvar a las seis mil personas que habían quedado atrapadas en el juego.

Al cabo de varios minutos el muchacho llego a la puerta de la institución y dando un fuerte suspiro entró.

El edificio se encontraba vacío, parecía que había sido el primero en llegar. Miro su reloj que marcaba las siete de la madrugada, efectivamente nadie llegaría a estas horas ya que empezaban a las ocho.

En fin, se dirigió hacia su salón. Al entrar diviso su lugar entre los muchos que se encontraban y se sentó. Saco su teléfono del bolsillo de su sudadera y se fijo si no tenía algún mensaje de cierta persona.

\- Que raro, Asuna dijo que llegara temprano porque tenia algo que decirme… – se dijo así mismo – Bueno no importa, la esperare cinco minutos y si no llega dormiré en la silla

Los cinco minutos pasaron lentamente pero la muchacha no dio señales de vida por lo tanto término el joven apoyando los pies en el banco, tirando la cabeza para atrás y quedando profundamente dormido.

…

…

…

 **-** Kazuto-kun despierta – uno de sus compañeros comenzó a zamarrearlo

\- S…Si, estoy despierto – respondió incorporándose justo antes que el profesor entrara al salón

Este los saludo y los alumnos le respondieron con una leve inclinación; acto seguido se sentaron.

Kazuto saco nuevamente el teléfono del bolsillo para fijarse si tenia algún mensaje pero nada; le parecía muy raro que Asuna no lo hubiera llamado ni dejado algún mensaje.

Entonces desbloquea el celular y busco Asuna Yuuki en sus contactos para mandarle un texto.

" _¿Asuna, paso algo? Llegue temprano pero no estabas"_

Estaba por guardar de nuevo el aparato cuando lo sintió vibrar.

" _Discúlpame, es que me quede dormida pero… ¿Podemos hablar luego de clases? Todavía necesito contarte algo urgente"_

" _Desde luego, ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?"_

" _Atrás del gimnasio luego de la ultima clase"_

" _Bueno, entonces nos vemos ahí"_

El pelinegro no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. A decir verdad esta noticia le había alegrado el día; siempre le gustaba encontrarse con su amada, estaba deseando que el día terminara así poder ir a verla.

…

…

…

El día le paso volando al muchacho, las ansias de verla eran mayores que cualquier cosa. Apenas sonó el timbre marcando el final de la ultima hora, guardo rápidamente sus cosas, tomo la mochila y salio disparado de la sala. Bajo una serie de largas escaleras para luego salir por la puerta trasera de la institución, cruzo corriendo los cien metros que separaban la secundaria del edificio del gimnasio para comenzar a rodearlo. Antes de doblar la esquina para encontrarse con su chica, se arreglo el saco y la camisa, intento peinar su alborotado pelo y finalmente doblo la esquina.

La escena que ahora se encontraba ante sus ojos lo desgarró: Un chico rubio, alto y delgado que no aparentaba tener mas de veinte se encontraba besando a una chica. Ella era ni más ni menos que Asuna.

La chica al ver a Kazuto alejo bruscamente al otro muchacho de ella y se dirigió hacia el pelinegro.

\- Kirito-kun puedo explicarlo… - la chica intento excusarse

-No, tranquila. No necesito ninguna explicación; y no me digas Kirito, ese no es mi nombre – el tono de la voz del joven era penoso, algo dentro de el se había roto. Su cara se tornó sombría y agachando la cabeza se limito a darse vuelta e intentar irse pero la muchacha lo tome del brazo

\- Esper… - Kazuto se safo del agarre de ella y le dijo fríamente:

\- Aléjate de mí

Volvió por donde había venido primero caminando lentamente pero a medida que avanzaba su velocidad fue incrementando hasta largarse a correr.

Salio del lugar de la pesadilla y tomo rumbo hacia el centro corriendo a gran velocidad y pegando grandes zancadas. Cruzo media ciudad hasta llegar a la puerta del bar de su amigo Agil y se detuvo momentáneamente pero finalmente entro. Dio tres grandes hasta llegar a la barra, tomo asiento en una de las banquetas y se desplomo sobre la madera.

Agil al sentir ruido salio por la puerta de la cocina para encontrar a su amigo tirado sobre la barra.

\- ¡Kirito!, ¿Qué paso? – le llamo por su nombre virtual al pelinegro

Kirito lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le contó lo sucedido.

\- Se que tienes diecisiete pero… - el mayor le tendió un vaso con una bebida de color opaco – Tómalo, te ayudara a sacar las penas…

Sin vacilar Kazuto tomo el vaso y de un trago lo vacío. La bebida comenzó a generarle un ardor y a quemarle la garganta, era Licor. Sin importarle en absoluto le arrebato la botella a su compañero y se sirvió otro trago continuando así la tarde…

…

…

…

Una hermosa mujer caminaba por las calles del centro de Tokio. Su cabello negro era sacudido por el viento, una bufando rojiblanca le cubría su cuello. Sus ojos de color negro se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche mientras caminaba a paso firme a cierto lugar. Doblando en la esquina de un callejón hasta llegar a la puerta de "Café Dicey", al cabo de unos instantes entró.

Al entrar se encontró con Agil limpiando las mesas y Kirito desplomado sobre la barra. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle al conciente que fue lo que había pasado y porque el joven se encontraba en ese estado patético.

\- Esto…Bueno… Esta tarde al salir de la escuela se reunió con Asuna pero… Estaba besando a otro chico – le contó Agil

La expresión en la cara de Shino cambio drásticamente, su cara expresaba gran preocupación. "¿Asuna abandono a Kazuto? ¿Cómo es posible? Ellos se aman" pensó la joven, no creía posible lo que acababa de escuchar.

Lentamente se acerco al pelinegro y lo miro de cerca. Apestaba a licor y tenia la chaqueta toda manchada, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto derramar lagrimas y en sus manos tenia mechones de pelos que se había arrancado de su cabellera. Ha Shinon le partía el corazón ver en ese estado a la persona que amaba, traicionado por una de sus mejores amigas; no comprendía el porque de la situación.

\- Escucha Asada se que es una petición complicada pero… ¿Podrías llevar a Kirito a tu casa? Yo necesito cerrar ahora la tienda y su casa queda demasiado lejos pero la tuya es más cercana. ¿Podrías encargarte esta noche de el? Estoy seguro que podrás además le serás de gran ayuda en este difícil momento

Asada movió la cabeza en tono de afirmación. Aunque la idea de tener a un hombre en su casa no le agradaba lo hacia por el bien del muchacho además… su corazón no le permitía que decir que no.

Al ver este gesto el otro hombre se acerco y entro los dos ayudaron a pararse al ebrio. Una vez este se encontró incorporado, la joven lo rodeo con su brazo y salieron de la tienda enfilando camino a su apartamento

…

…

…

Terminaron de subir las escaleras y continuaron hasta la puerta del hogar de Shinon. El muchacho ya se encontraba en un mejor estado por lo que ya más o menos podía caminar solo aunque tambaleándose. La joven inserto la llave en la cerradura y paso la tarjeta electrónica por el escáner para así destrabar la puerta. Giro la llave y al cabo de un segundo entraron.

Kazuto pasó directamente a la habitación y se desplomo en cama ajena, mientras la joven se quedo en la cocina preparándose un té.

\- Asada-san… - la llamo el joven en un tono casi inaudible

Esta rápidamente miro por la puerta de la habitación para ver al muchacho sentado en la cama. Este le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado y la otra como si de una orden imperiosa se tratara se sentó en el lugar.

Se mantuvieron unos instantes en silencio y parecería que se mantendrían así toda la noche cuando el pelinegro se apoyo en el hombro de su amiga y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque ami? ¿Que hice mal? – se reprochaba entre lagrimas intentando encontrarle un respuesta a un sin fin de preguntas – ¿Acaso no le di todo? Me fui hasta el fin del mundo por ella y así me deja… ¡No entiendo!... Asada dime algo…

La chica tenia un nudo en la garganta, no sabia que decir; para ella el era perfecto, no tenia nada malo. Simplemente se limito a rodearlo con sus brazos y apoyarle la cabeza en sus pechos. En ese momento el muchacho comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza y ella empezó a abrazarlo mas fuerte; necesitaba amor, necesitaba que alguien se lo de en ese duro momento y quien mas que ella para corresponderle a la persona que amaba.

\- Kirito-kun, _te amo_ – la joven soltó esas palabras desde lo mas profundo de su corazón, no le importaba lo que sucediera; ella ya se había sacado un peso de encima.

Pero para su sorpresa, Kazuto ágilmente caso los labios de Shinon y la besó. Este le correspondió a la acción del muchacho entregándole todo su amor, ese amor consolador que el necesitaba, ese que ella podía darle para ayudar a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

 _No le importaba que fuera solamente una noche porque… esta quedaría grabada para siempre en su memoria._

 **Bueno luego de tres largas horas terminamos. Me siento raro al terminar de escribir esto xD En fin, espero les haya gustada y dejen sus criticas constructivas; soy conciente que no es lo mejor que hay pero neee… por algo se empieza no? xD**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima y Salu2**

 **By Frezerox**


End file.
